


Tears and ash

by Cosmowashere



Series: Bilbo's experience of kisses [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bilbo's POV, F/M, Im not good with feelings, This Is Sad, This is at Ravenhill, corpse, depiction of violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmowashere/pseuds/Cosmowashere
Summary: Tauriel mourns KiliorBilbo's experience with kisses
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Series: Bilbo's experience of kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802905
Kudos: 9





	Tears and ash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I tried to make it sad but I'm no good with angst.   
> Also, english is not my first language, so sorry for potential errors. Don't hesitate to tell me if so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A taste of copper appeared in Bilbo’s mouth. 

Then a biting cold, aching pain. 

He gasped for air, coming back to life. 

Then suddenly it hit him; the acrid smell of ash and blood filling his bruised nose, the cold feeling of a blade in his weak hand and a throb by the side of his head.

He heard the cries and roars of the soldiers down there, battling for the mountain. 

He saw the sky, clouded by smoke and ashes. 

The hobbit took a moment, coming back to his senses. 

The memory of Fili falling down, lifeless body, haunting him. 

What happened to our hobbit, you ask? He was laying on the ground, limbs numb. He had been knocked out for a long time apparently, for there wasn’t any Orcs left on sight. 

Was the battle over? 

Screams and groans proved him wrong, as they always had. 

He recognized the slashing of a blade piercing through flesh and the cries of a woman, for now he knew that sound. 

Never in his life Bilbo Baggins imagined himself on a battlefield, covered in cuts, gash and dirt. 

He would give anything to be in Bag-End right now, erase all those bad memories from his mind, tend his garden and watch his tree grow. 

Hyping himself up, the halfling rose back to his feet, groaning at the effort. 

He felt like a thousand horses of Rohan had trambled on him, crushing every bones and hope. 

But the job wasn’t done. He still had to help Thorin, didn’t he? 

Grabbing Sting and slipping on his lucky ring, Bilbo made his way through Ravenhill. 

He soon heard cries, like little whimpers. He followed them, not really knowing where to go. 

They lead him to open air, a platform ending by a sharp ravine, bodies of Orcs laying around. 

He found a red haired Elf kneeling over a short body, holding his hand. 

A great sorrow slapped Bilbo in the face, when he recognized the body. 

The lifeless body of Kili laid before him, a gaping wound in his chest. 

He looked calm, serene, as if he was sleeping.

The hobbit had seen a lot of dead bodies in the past months mind you, but rarely one that belonged to a friend. 

Bilbo allowed a few tears to fall on his cheek, accompanied by the cries of the red haired elf.

He recognized her as the Captain of the guards in Mirkwood, Tauriel. He was unaware she had followed them all the way to Erebor.

He quite liked the prince, himself. Kili was a being filled with life, courage, bravery and hope, a great friend. Seeing him still, cold and  _ dead, _ was awful. 

To see that the Quest to Erebor had only brought death, grief and loss angered the hobbit. 

All that for a stupid mountain of gold and rocks. 

Such a waste, he thought. 

But this how the world was; raw, violent and savage. 

Now the younger line of Durin ending, Bilbo couldn’t imagine how Thorin would react, how the King would learn that both his nephews perished for him. 

Or would the King even care? 

Something moved by his side, metal clunking. 

The King of Mirkwood appeared, himself with a few cuts. 

He stared at Tauriel, expression unreadable. 

“They want to bury him…” she whispered, tenderly stroking Kili’s hair. 

“Yes,” softly answered back the King, moving forward. Bilbo now realized, Thranduil was moved, his eyes sharing a familiar pain. 

Maybe he knew how it was to mourn a loved-one. 

“If this is love, I do not want it. Take it from me…”

She shook her head, as if in denial of the pain. 

“Please…” she begged, a tear running down her bloody cheek. 

The captain whimpered, holding Kili’s hand closer. 

“Why does it hurts so much?,”she asked, her voice breaking on the words. 

“Because it was real…” the king replied. Tauriel looked up to him, eyebrows frowned, hurt on her features. 

Bilbo didn’t understand much of what was happening. 

But when she leaned down and gave Kili a salty kiss of goodbye, full of love, pain, loss and tears, he knew. 

Bilbo never picked up sign of romance between the two, but this display of emotion from an  _ Elf  _ was enough to bring more pain in his chest. It only confirmed that Elves could feel the black hole of loss. 

That saying goodbye to someone was the hardest, to realize you lost them forever. That all the hope and efforts put in them disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

This kiss my dear, was a kiss of goodbye. 

Learning to let go, for there was nothing to do. 

Bilbo was short of words, he couldn’t describe entirely what Tauriel felt at this moment. 

Not yet at least… 


End file.
